O Buquê
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: A tradição da noiva jogar o buquê de flores é uma tradição existente mesmo no mundo bruxo. O fato de que, supostamente, quem pegar o ramo ter um casamento garantido, no futuro, atrai muitos bruxos, curiosos se isso é verdade. Afinal, a magia existe.


— Eu vou jogar o buquê! — gritou uma noiva, sorridente.

Essa simples frase foi o estopim para que todas as convidadas fossem para perto, procurando conseguir as flores para si. E, quando uma delas conseguiu pega-la, mostrou imensa felicidade, como se aquele ramo fosse salvar-lhe a vida.

Daphne, no auge de seus 7 anos, apenas revirou os olhos. Sua mãe também não parecia agradada pela cena.

— Ridículo! — disse Alnilan, em um tom debochado — Tradições muggles estúpidas.

— Quem sabe se não são tradições bruxas que os muggles pegaram? — Alderamin, seu pai, retrucou.

— Por que estão tão desesperadas por flores? — Daphne perguntou.

— Porque dizem que são encantadas. Quem as pegar, se casará — explicou Alnilan, de má vontade — Uma perfeita tolice.

Astoria parecia não pensar o mesmo, mas permaneceu calada. Apesar de ter a proteção de seu pai, não queria estressar a sua madrasta, que lhe odiava profundamente. Por sua mãe odiá-la, Daphne fazia o possível para odiá-la também, mesmo que seu pai lhe dissesse que eram irmãs, e deveriam agir como tais.

Só depois da guerra, e da morte de seu pai, Daphne percebeu que ele estava certo.

— Por favor, Asty! — ela soltou uma risada de escárnio — Você vai _mesmo_ fazer isso?

— Eu gosto da ideia — a noiva respondeu — É apenas simbolismo, Daph. Sei que isso não é verdade! Mesmo que estejamos no mundo bruxo...

— Muito pelo contrário.

Daphne revirou os olhos, antes de virar-se para Theo, que levaria Astoria até o altar, já que o pai dela não podia, e Lucius Malfoy não era a criatura mais bem-vinda do mundo naquele momento.

— Você acredita nisso? — a loira disse, debochada — Acredita em fadas também?

— As flores são enfeitiçadas, Daphne. Não sei se já ouviu falar em magia — ele retrucou, bem humorado — É melhor irmos. Draco está quase tendo um ataque lá...

— Porque o que mais quero nesse momento é fugir da igreja — disse Astoria, com tranquilidade, colocando a sua mão no antebraço dele — Vamos!

Daphne apressou-se para abrir a porta da pequena sala, e atravessar a igreja, tomando o seu lugar de madrinha.

— Cale a boca! — ela disse, rispidamente, antes que Draco pudesse dizer algo — Eu ainda estou com raiva de você, por tentar convidar a Blaise para ser o padrinho.

— Bem, sorte a minha, então, que ele recusou — o loiro deu um sorriso amarelo, mas recebeu apenas um olhar atravessado em resposta.

Aquela conversa serviu para distraí-lo de seu nervosismo, pois, logo depois, Astoria surgiu no fim do corredor, com Theo acompanhando-a.

— Greengrass, vai ficar encalhada — provocou Theo, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Não lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião — ela retrucou, tomando mais um gole de sua bebida — Além do mais, é difícil uma jovem sangue pura ficar solteira.

— Vai se submeter a um casamento arranjado? — ele perguntou com uma careta.

Daphne não respondeu, vendo como Astoria preparava-se para jogar o buquê. Revirando os olhos, ela voltou-se para o garoto.

— E por que não? — retrucou, de má vontade.

As flores caíram em cima da mesa, fazendo a garrafa de álcool cair em cima deles.

— Astoria! — gritou Daphne, levantando-se, com o copo ainda em mãos.

— Foi mal! — ela gritou de volta, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Maldita! — reclamou a loira, pegando os guardanapos de pano, para ver se conseguiam amenizar o molhado do vestido.

— Parece que o destino é inevitável, Greengrass — Theo sorriu malicioso, estendendo as flores para ela.

— Ridículo! É isso que você é! — ela retrucou, sem se dar ao trabalho de levantar o olhar.

Percebendo que o vestido não tinha mais jeito, ela desistiu, jogando o guardanapo em cima do mar de álcool.

— Sabe, se você queria me pedir em casamento, deveria engolir esse seu orgulho — ela debochou — "O destino é inevitável", e um Wingardium Leviosa ajuda muito.

Ele levantou os braços, em rendição.

— Funcionou? — ele perguntou, risonho.

— Você destruiu o meu vestido! — Daphne reclamou.

— A gente resolve isso depois... — Theo revirou os olhos, deixando o buquê de lado.

— As flores não são alcoólatras como você, Nott! — ela pegou as flores, de má vontade, antes que elas se molhassem na mesa.

— Tentarei ser mais criativo da próxima vez, então — ele coçou a cabeça, vendo como Astoria e Draco saíam de fininho.

— Está bem, foi criativo — rendeu-se Daphne, revirando os olhos — Mas isso não faz com que eu acredite nessa lenda.

— Então... — ele deu um sorriso de lado.

— Você vai falar com a minha mãe — ela disse, devolvendo as flores para ele — Apareça lá em casa às oito.

— Mal posso esperar...


End file.
